


Let Me In

by russianpotatofarm



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, Relationship Talk, Self Beta'd, Sickening Fluff, horny sly, i dont even know what to tag this bullshit as, i dont know how or why i wrote this, koujaku is only there to make mizuki uncomfortable, mizublue, mizuki is always uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2134476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/russianpotatofarm/pseuds/russianpotatofarm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sly is starting to be weirdly clingly in public. Mizuki doesn't know what's going on with him, but he likes it.<br/>Written at pretty damn late o'clock with shoddy wifi and no beta. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me In

Over the past few weeks, Sly has become suspiciously affectionate.

Mizuki notices fairly fast. It’s been almost a year, and by now he’s become attuned to Sly’s mannerisms, without even trying. He’s somehow picked them up with little effort, and he can tell what Sly means by them. Usually, it’s just in bed, with Sly too busy to tell him what he wants, and it was more of a sink-or-swim situation than anything. Sly moves quickly, tiring of anything that takes more effort than it’s currently worth, and Mizuki just thought that if he could help him out, he should.

The changes are nothing that big, really. The most Sly does now is catch Mizuki’s hand when they’re out, rub his head on his shoulder when it’s late and Sly doesn’t feel like sleeping yet, and occasional hugs that seem to come out of nowhere. Nothing that gets in the way of whatever Mizuki is doing.

But even so, it's kind of cute. Sly has always been such a sex-crazed, violent lunatic that the innocent hand-holding and kisses on his tattoo are endearing, a refreshing change from the fire of a determined Sly. He's so gentle that it's almost kind of disturbing, like Sly is possessed, but the look he gets when Mizuki looks over at him is so uncharacteristically adorable that Mizuki doesn't mind.

Mizuki wouldn’t have thought it was that big a deal, if it had been anyone else. Sly’s movements and touch are usually things he uses not for closeness, but to get Mizuki to do what he wants him to. It’s manipulation, kind of, and while Mizuki doesn’t mind it if it’s just because Sly wants something more, this kind of touching just for the sake of it is strange. This isn’t the calculated placements of Sly’s hands on his waist to get Mizuki to move along with him. This is more than the pure physicality that Sly tends to like. 

Mizuki’s not complaining. He likes Sly any way he comes, and if this happens to involve an incredibly clingy boyfriend pressing his nose into Mizuki’s shoulder and blushing when he’s called out on it, then that’s just a bonus.

He doesn’t mention it. Sly is inherently opposed to anything romantic, even if he’s the one who makes the first move, so Mizuki thinks that it’s probably better to let him work it out himself than make him justify what he’s doing (because even if Mizuki thinks it’s adorable, Sly still has his whole complex about being an loveless hardcore Rhymer who feeds off of sex and victory, and will take it as a threat to his masculinity).

For now, he thinks, it’s no big deal. He can leave Sly to his delusions.

Or at least, that was the plan. It’s only a few days before he breaks down and confronts Sly, which is much shorter than he’d expected, but this is so different from the Sly he knows that he’s kind of dying for an explanation.

They’re at Koujaku’s house when it happens. As usual, Sly is just slightly more drunk than he should be, but Mizuki lets it go because he’s been so compliant the past week or so. He can get a little hammered if he wants.

Thankfully, Noiz is there to entertain him, or whatever the hell they do. It’s not really entertainment; more a contest of who can be the most aggressively obsessed with Rhyme. Mizuki isn’t sure how their friendship works, to be totally honest. But as long as it does, he doesn’t mind.

It’s one of the nights when Koujaku has not much to say, aside from how annoying Noiz is (despite the fact that they are, in fact, in a relationship, they both seem to love complaining about each other), but they still look aimlessly for a conversation topic. Whenever they run out of material, Koujaku just offers him some more beer. Strangely enough, it ends up working.They end up keeping the conversation going, anyway. Not like they have much better to do, anyway, 

Mizuki doesn’t know how long they’ve been there- an hour, maybe two- when Sly snakes an arm around his waist and kisses him, in front of everyone else.

Mizuki blinks. He’s pretty sure he’s blushing, but he would like to pretend he has more dignity. He hadn’t even known Sly was in the same room, let alone close enough for that.

Sly laughs lowly against Mizuki’s cheek when he pulls away, like he's kind of proud. His movements a little looser than normal, and yet not relaxed enough to keep from hissing, “Fuck!” when he loses his balance and tumbles to the floor.

Koujaku just looks on, eyebrows raised in something between amusement and sympathy, and Mizuki makes a mental note to kick his ass for that later.  
He has priorities right now.

“You’re drunk,” Mizuki comments, staring down at Sly’s crumpled form, and all he gets in return is a nod and a vague groan.

“Maybe you should-” Koujaku starts, and Mizuki actually would have been grateful for whatever he said (Koujaku can sometimes figure out how to deal with Sly better than Mizuki can), but Sly cuts him off with a grumble.

“Shut up, hippo,” he mutters.

Koujaku looks more offended than he should.

“Okay, we should probably go now,” Mizuki says with a pointed glare at Koujaku. “Thanks for having us over! Bye!”

He hauls Sly out of there before he can do anything else, ignoring Sly’s vague protests and holding him up as they walk.

By some miracle, Koujaku’s house isn’t far from theirs, and Mizuki manages to keep Sly standing, even on the stairs from the Black Needle to the upper level where they live. It takes some multitasking to keep Sly from slipping his hands underneath Mizuki’s shirt while the latter tries to unlock the door, but he seems to have a bit more luck now. He lets out a breath when he gets it open.

Sly still seems bent on some kind of physical interaction, so Mizuki holds onto his arms and marches him into the bedroom, only realizing what that implied when Sly’s eyes light up. 

“No,” Mizuki says simply, and sits Sly down on the edge of the bed.

Sly’s gaze is almost imploring when Mizuki stands in front of him, shifting closer and opening his legs so Mizuki has a space to stand in.

Mizuki kind of does want to be closer to him, but a drunk and horny Sly is a force of nature, and he isn’t sure how well he’d stand up against it. He puts his hands on Sly’s shoulders, intending to keep him from getting any more ideas, but Sly just takes at as a sign of interest and makes a move to get even closer.

“Okay, whoa.” Mizuki shifts his hands down a little further, giving Sly a little push. “Slow the hell down. Take it easy.”

Sly’s forehead crinkles.

“You’re too drunk for sex,” Mizuki explains. “Calm down.”

“The fuck were you planning, then?” Sly demands, voice a little more petulant than normal. Mizuki sighs.

“To talk. Is that an option?”

Sly shrugs. “Yeah, okay. I mean, if you had somethin’ in mind. I’m not gonna sit here and listen to you talk about your feelings.”

“That’s something in mind,” Mizuki argues, then realizes he’s letting him derail his thoughts. “And no. You’re going to talk about your feelings.”

Sly blinks. “You’re shitting me.”

“No, not really.”

“I’m too drunk for sex, but not enough for feelings? Shit. I need to drink more.”

“You’re not getting out of this,” Mizuki says. “I have no objection to tying you down and making you answer.”

“Wow. Kinky. Also sorta not what you said before.”

“Maybe I’ll just drop you off at Virus and Trip’s. You can have a sleepover.”

Sly’s gaze drops, morphing into an expression of more horror than Mizuki has seen on him. “Kay. I’m good. What do you want?”

“It’s nothing that bad,” Mizuki protests mildly. “I’m not going to ask you anything really heavy.”

“Alright, alright. Just fire away.”

Well. Mizuki hadn’t really been expecting it to be that easy.

He frowns, looking at the ground. It’s easier than looking at Sly when he tries to think of something to say. Sly can be incredibly distracting, in more ways than just the most  
obvious.

When he looks back up, Sly’s head is tilted slightly to the side, a cross between serious and disinterested. It’s almost more disconcerting than him trying to seduce Mizuki. Sly is not an emotional creature, but when he’s truly objective it’s a little uncomfortable.

“You’ve been kind of…” Mizuki waves a hand in the air between them, attempting to mime some kind of confusion. “Weirdly affectionate.”

“Are you complaining?” Sly raises an eyebrow, leaning back on his hands. Mizuki is somewhat relieved that he’s putting distance between them. He’d rather have a conversation that wasn’t ended by sex- he needs to break that habit. Sly is sort of incorrigible.

“Not really,” Mizuki says slowly. He doesn’t want Sly to interpret it incorrectly. “More like you usually avoid public affection like the plague, and now you’re… well, you just kissed me in front of Noiz and Koujaku.”

“The hippo can deal. Worse that’ll happen is a nosebleed, and Noiz already knows how to deal with it.” He shudders lightly. “That was one story I did not need to hear.”

Mizuki frowns at him for a moment, unsure of how to respond to that. He’s pretty sure that he didn’t need to know, either.

“Anyway,” he says, trying to bring Sly back to the matter at hand. “I’m not interrogating you. I’m just sort of curious. You’ve never been really touchy with other people around.”

“I nagged you to fuck me in an alleyway once.”

“Okay. Yeah. But other than that. You kissed me in front of Koujaku.”

“So maybe I was a little unstable and kind of wanted to kiss you. It’s not that bad.”

“It’s not bad if you want to be kind of affectionate in public. It’s kinda cute, actually.”

“No, it’s not.”

“You were holding my hand yesterday. In front of all of Dry Juice.”

Sly rolls his eyes. “I was just demonstrating my… whatever. My boyfriendship of you.”

“Is that what we are?” Mizuki asks, and he can’t keep the amusement out of his voice. He probably shouldn’t be pushing Sly like this, but it’s kind of fun to see him so flustered.

“I don’t fuckin’ know. I don’t make these decisions. You’re the coordinator.”

“It’s a relationship. We don’t have a coordinator.”

“Well, we need one.”

“You could just say we’re dating.”

“We’re living together.”

“Nah, you just keep all your shit here.”

“Fuck. Are you gonna make me say it? Because I’ll punch you. Don’t think I won’t.”

Mizuki doesn’t doubt he will, so he steps closer to Sly, pushing him gently onto the bed. He doesn’t have to use much force at all; Sly is so surprised he doesn’t even seem to think  
of resisting him. When Sly’s back is flat on the bed, Mizuki holds his wrists, pinning them above his head.

“It’s not the end of the world if you let yourself be a little sappy,” Mizuki reminds him, and Sly rolls his eyes again, the slight shock fading from his face.

“Yeah, for you. That’s not the kind of gay shit I do.”

“You’re dating a guy. You’re a guy. You are literally already doing gay shit.”

Sly groans. “Fuck off. I need to preserve my reputation somehow.”

“Your reputation is kind of shitty.”

“Yeah. Exactly. But at least I’m respected.” Sly closes his eyes, and Mizuki stares blatantly, no longer concerned about Sly’s nervousness. He’s never liked it when Mizuki watched him.

“No one’s going to suddenly think you’re pathetic because you’re in a stable relationship,” Mizuki says.

“Oh, is that what this is? Boring.”

Mizuki ignores him. “If anything, it could make you look better. You seduced a Ribster. Holy shit. Call the cops.”

“No. Akushima smells like mothballs and lost hope.”

“I’m trying to give you a pep talk.”

Sly smiles at him, much more softly than his usual, and pushes up against Mizuki’s grip. Sly, while smaller than him, is arguably just as strong, and much more agile. Mizuki already knows he can overpower Mizuki if he needs to, but Sly’s got a thing about the illusion of losing control. Mizuki has never really understood, but Sly is so weirdly turned on by it that he doesn’t protest.

Mizuki still lets his wrists go, figuring that if Sly is being unusually gentle, he should follow his lead. As soon as he does, Sly leans forward, linking his arms around Mizuki’s neck.

“It’s okay,” he says. “It's kind of working. And I guess it's not that bad.” He stares at the wall above Mizuki's head, forehead creasing. “I don't know. I'm just used to doing whatever the fuck I want. And, uh...” He meets Mizuki's eyes again. “I don't like feelings. Can I just say I get it and be done?”

Mizuki hums. “Sure. Whatever you want. Just as long as you're not uncomfortable.”

Sly sighs quietly. “A little. But fuck that.”

He gets a look like someone's digging a knife into his brain, but he leans forward and touches his forehead to Mizuki's.

“That's adorable,” Mizuki says, and he can't help laughing a little, jostling Sly slightly.

“Shut the fuck up. I am trying to achieve the levels of sappy shit you seem to be able to, and it's a delicate fucking process.”

“Big words for a drunk asshole.”

Sly shrugs, the movement bumping him into Mizuki a little. “Eh. I wasn’t that drunk anyway. I just kind of wanted to kiss you.”

Mizuki stares at Sly's unblinking yellow eyes. “You're kidding.”

“Nope.”

“I had to drag you here.”

“Uh. Placebo, maybe.”

“You fucker.”

“I do what I want.”

“Fucking- You're grounded.”

“The hell?!”

“You're grounded, asshole.”

“Fine, Mom. Do I have to climb out the window or some shit?”

“It's a two story drop. Have fun with that.”

“Maybe you'll have to nurse me back to health.”

“No. Sly, no. Whatever you're thinking. No.”

“I didn't even get started.”

“Good.”

Sly buries his head in Mizuki's shoulder, quiet laughter shaking him. “You're so mean.”

Mizuki just smiles, sliding his hands to Sly's back. “You love me,” he says, and he honestly means it as a joke.

But there's something that sparks in his chest when Sly murmurs back, “I do,” and leans into him further.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know what this is I was supposed to be writing hand holding and i was like "whoa what if sly was no homoing but pda" and then somehow holding hands at a party turned into talking about feelings on a bed and drunk kisses. wow. what. what the fuck.  
> anyway yeah thanks for reading this!


End file.
